


His world turned upside down

by Memo3601



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jamilton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memo3601/pseuds/Memo3601
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has always believed in the impossible but what happens when when the impossible happens to him? Well...he makes horrible decisions and falls in love with his worst enemy of course.Art and characters don't belong to me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is thrown into the plot.

Alexander was slumped into a good book on the Greek Gods in his apartment, his mind immersed into the tales of Zeus the god of the sky and thunder and hydras and other gods and myths. His feet propped up in front of him on some plush pillows and his torso leaning on the arm of his old coach, burrowed in a fluffy blanket and his hair a mop like mess with random strands pointing in every which way. He normally didn’t relax like this and give himself a day to breath but he had ordered a book that could not wait! The only thing planned today was a personal meeting with George washington discussing were the extra money should go to in the white house which was at 5:35 so Alex was making perfect timing, he gazed at the clock sitting on the TV stand and read over the lite up numbers on the digital clock. 5:00PM yeah he was making great time..wait..5:00PM?! HOLY MOTHER OF MARY HE WAS GONNA BE LATE!! 

Alex threw himself off the coach in a frenzy and landed face first into the floor and he cursed as he stumbled to his feet “owe! Shit..” he ran to his room and threw on a button up long sleeve shirt that was carelessly thrown on his bed along with other clothes by his friend and roommate Herculez Mulligan who had done the laundry yesterday night. He thought about his roommates Herculez, John and Lafayette who would probably lecture him about being late again to his meetings mostly from John sense they used to work in the same office when Alex was a lawyer but now he is secretary of treasury and works in a totally different building. Anyway Alex shimmed into some black wrinkled pants and shoes--he peeked out the window and saw the gray clouds--it was probably gonna rain so Alex grabbed a pine green jacket and slipped it on along with throwing his hair in his signature messy ponytail.

He ran out the apartment and sighed realizing Laff and Herc took the car today which meant he would have to walk to work..great. He jogged knowing if he ran he would risk slipping and falling on ice and hurting himself and the last thing he wanted and needed was getting a concussion and having to miss half a month of work because lord knows Washington would take advantage of this and also make him take on a larger break. He also remembered that Peggy wanted to move out of her sisters’ house to feel more independent and asked Alex and his friends if she could live with them until she finds a place closer to school and they accepted. He chuckled at the immediant agreement that John would move into Herc and Laff’s room instead of moving into Alex’s room cause he valued his sleep and couldn’t do that with the sound of keyboard tapping late into the night.

Laff was almost always on the move anyway thanks to his job as a translator for the police and government, he was only home once or twice a week and that was normally on the weekends so that meant it would be more like John and Herc sharing a room more than anything so that Peggy could have her own room. Alex was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a raindrop splat on his nose, a shiver ran down his spine as he imagined a storm “I better hurry..” he picked up the pace but so did the rain that at first started as small drizzles but within five minutes rain was flying like bullets and soaking Alexander from head to toe, his hair stuck to his face and he pulled his jacket tighter.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” flashbacks danced in his head of his childhood of water splashing against the walls of his dinky house were he lived with his mother and older brother. Screams and shouts echoed in his head. He could hear the sound of the water breaking down his door and pushing threw the windows and his mother shouting at Alexander to run and get out of the house only for the water to fly threw the windows and break a wall and take his mother into its cold and wet embrace. 

Alexander heard the crashing of water against the pavement and his mind went to the memory of him climbing out a window and maneuvering onto the roof were he then took a deep breath and jumped off the roof of his house and into the cold water were it was then either sink or swim.

He saw a dog running away into the safety of a house.  
He thought about his own ten year old self getting stuck agents a tree as the water crashed and held his body in place and he could taste the foul muddied water and smell death in the air.

He saw a dead bird in a water stream being pushed down the street in its current.  
His eyes went back to the record like memory being put on replay of his older brothers corpse being swept passed that tree, the tree Alexander was pressed against and Alexander screamed out for his dead brother.

Alexander shook his head and tried to control his racing head and the tears gathering and collecting in his eyes, his heart beating like the heart of the storm and his emotions flying and spinning like a hurricane. Snow, Alexander focused on snow, the snow that was melting and dissolving on the street and sidewalk and on roofs and cars in clumps. “I-I need to get away” he breathed as he looked around desperately and then he saw a cat..he saw a cat which meant he could follow it to safety. The cat ran, its black sleek fur wet and its tail lashing and Alexander followed it, he followed it passed the corner store, passed the cafe’ and passed the library..he focused on the cat. The cat lead him to a tree and his body froze..a tree he would be stuck to until it all stopped just like then and just like now as he dunked under the thick branches and thankful the large leaves deflected the rain and Alex sighed in relief as he stumbled back until he was against the tree’s body and then slid down until his butt hit the cold ground were he then pushed the wet hair strands that escaped from his ponytail from his sensitive eyes.

He looked to his left and saw the cat peering at him with serious brown eyes until it then walked up and pressed his head against Alex’s arm almost asking if he was okay, for some reason it reminded him of Laff. “Hey there little guy..heh..if anyone asks this never happened” he chuckled and the cat seemed to purr in amusement almost as if it knew what Alex was saying. Then it ran away and Alex smiled weakly as he stared up at the cloudy and gray sky, the stuffy scent of rain heavy in his nostrils but then...purple..he saw purple and felt electricity and then..he was sucked into blackness and all he could hear was a hiss and then nothing.

Alexander Hamilton had been struck by lightning.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander felt numb..but..not cold like he had expected death to feel like..almost like he was in some kind of dream or weird coma. Dear god he hoped he wasn’t in a coma but just as he was about to panic he felt himself slowly wake up and nerve slowly bring life back to his limbs and chest..first thing he felt was a cold and hard surface under him like he was laying on the street, next he heard mumbling. He didn’t understand at first but then he remembered everything...the down poor, the flashbacks, the panic and the cat and the tree..that damn tree. What made him ever think that standing under a tree in a storm was a good idea?! The lightning...how is he alive? He must be in the hospital..that explains the mumbling but..why does he feel soaked and now so cold?

“What did you do?”

“Is he dead?”

“Why does it sound like you two are blaming me?”

Wait..He knows those voices!! “U-ugh..” Alex groaned as his head pounded.

“He is alive!!”

“Thank god..I couldn't handle it happening again..”

“Shut up John he might hear you!”

Handle what happening again? The question bounced around his head but he wasn’t able to process as he felt a hand on his shoulder and lightly shake him “Wake up man” Alexander flinched and slowly opened his eyes..three familiar fuzzy figures were in front of him. He blinked a few times and nearly yelped when he saw his..friends? They looked like John, Herculez and Lafayette but..they were different..his eyes grew wide as he spotted black cat ears sprouting from Lafayette’s head along with a black tail that was slightly swaying, John looked fine accept the off white almost silver wings patroding from his back and Herculez was the weirdest..brown wings came from his back and a lions tail came from his bum.

“Guys..?”

“Let’s get him back to our place” John said but the two just seemed to be staring at him like a miracle “Herc, Laff” the two snap out of it and Herculez picks up the very confused Alexander and before he could process anything--

“HERC!!” They were in the air and Alex clung to the buff male and Herc laughed.

“Forgot..sorry” Questions swirled in his head and he looked below..everyone has strange features like animal ears or wings or horns, even tails. Okay so he was probably either dreaming or was drugged..but this felt to real..he noticed John flying behind them and a familiar black cat in his arms.

“Why is John holding a cat?” Herculez chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“That cat is Lafayette” Alexander’s eyes widened and he looked back again and back at Herculez.

“What?! H-how?!” 

“He is a Managot, they can switch from their animal form to human form when they please.” Alex knew what a Managot was, he read about them. They were either cats, dogs, foxes or rats that would take food offerings from humans, if the human denied them food the Mangot would give them bad luck and misfortune but if they have them food they would be gifted with good luck and fortune, their preferred food was chicken. They originated from french folklore and wives tales thats why some people leave food outside their doors in some french villages. 

“What are you then?” Herculez seemed to stiffen a little but just sighed.

“It’s rude to ask that in this universe but I will tell you, I am a Gryffin.” Alex should have guessed with the eagle like wings and lion tail, Griffins were known as mighty and intelligent creatures that were protective and more loyal than a dog once you earn their trust. “I know you're curious about John and he is a fallen angel.”

“Fallen…?” Angels..they only fall when they rebel against heaven and the holy scripture, they are divine creatures and its just weird to think John was a fallen angel “Was he born fallen?”

“No, but he doesn’t like to talk about it and I shouldn’t tell you unless I know he is okay with it.” His eyes furrowed but he nodded..something wasn’t right..normally Herc is a goofy and happy guy that's chill and grounded but this Herc was tense and silent and John..he looked depressed and annoyed..were people different here? Before he knew it they were at a house and once they were on the ground Herculez put him down and John and Lafayette were soon there too and Laff went back to his human form.

“Here” John walked up and bluntly put something in Alexander's coat pocket, he pulled it out to see a old rusted silver key dangling off a neck chain. “It is a house key and sense your gonna be staying here you will need it.” 

“Uh..thanks” He looked up to see a storm of emotion in John’s eyes and he then realized the same look was on the two other men's faces “you guys ok?” they all nodded at once and Lafayette opened the door to the house.

“Come inside mon ami” he did and it looked like the house Lafayette lived in at france for a year for his job before coming back to america and moving back in with him, Herculez and John back in his universe. “Sit down at the table and we can answer your questions” so that is what Alex did. He took a seat and the others followed and Alex sighed before tapping his fingers and looking at the three infront of him.

“Let’s be blunt” John said “you have somehow been transported to a different universe, our universe” he motioned to himself and the other two. “Here everyone was born with the features of mythical creatures and some even have powers like Laff who can give and take fortune and can go from cat to a semi-human form while others don’t have powers like me and Herc. Humans are rare, so rare there is only one city and very small villages in hiding scattered across the place” Alexander had to take a moment to take in the information.

“Hold your horses” Alex waved his hands “another universe? I have read about them but i never thought someone could actually go to one.”

“It isn’t likely” Herculez chimed in “actually I haven’t heard of it before.”

“I--”

“It was probably a rip between worlds and both universes had storms happening at the same time and that lighting bolt from our world probably traveled into your world and hit you and sent you here. I kinda know cause i was that cat with you.” Alex looked at Laff and sighed.

“Okay..but..why are there not many humans?” The three suddenly looked grave and exchanged looks, John was first to talk.

“Creatures here like making contracts with humans for their souls and in the past..like 200 years ago there was a tragedy that permanently affected the humans...creatures attacked the major cities and ate their souls without contracts..it got messy and ever since then humans have gone into hiding.” Alexander looked shocked and tugged on his jacket sleeve as his hands anxiously started to sweat.

“What about the city..is it in danger?” The three sighed.

“Not really mon ami” Laff’s ear twitched “it's pretty far away from our kind and even then creatures are prohibited to go there.”

“Who is the boss..do you guys have a president?” They all scratch their heads as if just talking about the subject was exhausting.

“There are four leaders” Herculez finally said and Alex focused his attention on him “Thomas Jefferson, George Washington, King George and James Reynolds.” Alex wanted to bash his head against the table as soon as he heard the list of names.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” The three actually chuckled “Who made Jefferson and Reynolds leaders? Who made King George a leader?!” They all rolled their eyes and fiddled with their clothing.

“Jefferson is leader ‘cause he is good with people and his power, Washington is just a respectable and good man at heart also he is a Drakon, Gorge ‘cause he is the only one the damn vampires will listen too and Reynolds cause he is the leader of the human city.” John finished and Alexander’s jaw hung open.

“Wait..Washington is a Drakon..as in one of the greek gods?! Like a water serpent?! Gorge is a vampire?!” He put a hand to his forehead “What the fuck is Jefferson then? You said he has power!!”

“He is a Haaki” Laff answers..Alex got up and l slammed his hands against the table.

“Oh HELL nah!! I am going back home!” Alex knew what a Haaki was and he didn’t like it at all, a Haaki was a type of demon but not any demon it was like a queen bee of demons, it has control over weaker demons which is all demons and they have hell hounds known as ‘Black dogs’ to do their bidding. Long story short, ya don’t fuck with a Haaki not ever “were am I staying?” Alex knew he couldn’t get home this instant like he said but he needed to know were he would be sleeping plus he was too tired to continue this conversation. The three men before him all exchanged looks and then Herc and Laff looked to John with a expression Alex couldn’t read but eventually John sighed and stood up, he reached behind his front shirt and pulled out a golden key attached to a chain necklace.

“I will show you” Alexander followed behind John as they walked down the hall and up a staircase, in the hallway downstairs there were two bedroom and one bathroom, one had a poster of the eiffel tower on the door so it was definitely Laff’s room and the other had christmas lights strung across it so that was probably Herc’s room, upstairs had three bedrooms, a bathroom and a small coat closet. The first bedroom door had a poster of a sea turtle which meant that was John’s room, the second bedroom door had graffiti on it with black spray paint spelling ‘Peggy’ and a skateboard leaning against the door. 

“Peggy lives here?” This universe must be some kind of weird mash up of Alex’s universe sense Peggy is living here and they all live in the house his Laff lived in at France and not the apartment his friends lived in back in his universe.

“Lived” John responded as they approached the third bedroom door that was baron of any decoration or livelihood unlike the other bedroom doors but that was only a secondary thought.

“Lived?” John pulled the chain necklace up and over his head.

“She moved out last year” he unlocked the door and opened it up and the door made a creak like it hadn’t been opened in a long time and Alex stepped in and looked around and his eyes widened, it looked like his bedroom back in his apartment, a bed with the headboard against the wall next to the door wall, in the opposite wall of the door there was a closet next to a window and then the wall opposite of the bed there was a bookcase and a desk with a mess upon it and finally a green rug in the middle of the room. Except this room was different from his, dust layerd the bookcase and desk and as he walked around the room felt cold and it didn’t have the scent of coffee or ink lingering in the air like his room did, he turned to John who just had a blank face. “Here is the key, don’t break anything” the chained necklace was thrown and Alex caught it and put it around his neck.

“What happened--” the door was closed and Alexander just gawked at the closed door. Of course..this world has everything his world has including it’s own Alexander Hamilton..the question is..what happened to him and where did he go?


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander started off with peeling the wet and soggy clothes from his shivering body, goosebumps sprinkled over his arms like a fast growing rash and once all the clothes were off including his shoes he balled up the cloths and threw them into a hamper. He walked to the closet and opened it and at this point he wasn’t even shocked at the same clothing he had in his worlds closet so he skimmed through the clothes until he found jeans, underwear and a white shirt and a dark green sweatshirt. He put on the clothes and pulled his damp hair from his ponytail and shook his head like a dog sending sprinkles of water flying. “Now to see if these books can tell me anything” Alexander walked to the bookcase and took out a red covered book with the title “Territories” he opened the book and on the first page was a map with the word “Washington” above it, the map was spacious and even folded out showing more of the kingdom like territory, he mentally noted the exits of the state and after a few chapter skips that probably talked about a summary of history. He camp across a section called “Half Moon” now that was interesting, the map was smaller than the previous map but had a large castle in the center...this was probably King Georges territory and he once again mentally marked the exits. 

 

He skipped the chapters and finally came across the name “Infini” Alexander’s brows furrowed..Infini was french for Infinite. The map was almost as big as “Washington” but much bigger then “Half moon” no doubt this was were Jefferson was, Alexander wondered how Jefferson became a leader..well actually sense he was a Haaki it made more sense..Infini was probably a kingdom of demons and anything evil. The image of Jefferson with devil horns, tail and maybe bat wings gave him shivers..and not the good kind. Alex turned pages to get his mind off demon Jefferson and saw a extremely small city..it was probably the size of New York which was nothing to really sneeze at but it was the size of a bug compared to the other places of this book but Alex closed the book and placed it away and looked around the room..nothing different from his room back home except there were no pictures of him and his friends..were was this universe’s Alexander..had he left, moved...died? No...no way..Alexander was alive at that moment so why wouldn’t Alexander #2? Also if he were dead he was sure Herc, Laff and John would tell him so Alexander shed his pants and turned off the lights, crawling into his bed.

In the mourning Alexander opened his eyes and for a second he forgot that he was in another universe, the only thing snapping him back to reality was when he reached for his phone on the bedside table and it wasn’t there. He sat up and looked around and his hands grabbed the blanket around him..he was so annoyed, things just seemed too normal and everything was calm..sure he preferred calmness over chaos but his world was falling apart and the fact things didn’t act like he felt bugged him. So he got up and slipped on some pants and put on a new shirt and walked out the room he glanced at what used to be Peggy’s room and he suddenly missed the youngest of the Scylaur sisters how she would always be goofing around even at the most stressful of times..he wondered what this universes Peggy was like.

He sat at the table with what he will call the second trio. Alexander glanced around and saw what would be a normal saturday for him, John cooking and Laff and Herc joking around and talking about horses except the second trio had mythical parts sprouting from their bodies reminders that these were not the guys he met in college and spent his younger years with. He suddenly couldn’t take it and he slammed his hand down and the three looked at him strangely “Are we really just gonna sit here like nothing is wrong?” Alex lightly growled “I don’t belong here and I wanna go back home!” the three went silent and Lafayette was the first to speak.

“We apologize mon ami...we just don’t know how to react so we thought acting normal would help you, seems we were wrong.” Alex sighed suddenly feeling bad..he shouldn’t have shouted like that, it was childish but at the same time he felt good for yelling..it got some of his frustration out.

“I will take you to the library after breakfast” Herculez announced “I am sure the library might have something.” Finally Alexander relaxed..yes, the library, his natural habitat and a good place to start. Although it seemed John didn’t agree as he turned the stove off and turned to the men behind him.

“Are you crazy Herc?! How do you think people will react when they see human Alexander Hamilton walking around the streets of Washington! People will be biting after his soul in seconds!!” So they were in Washington which meant at that moment they were under Washinton’s rule..he thinks. 

“Calm down, I will give him one of my cloaks, it will be big on him and cover him up more.”

“What about Burr then? Surely he will have picked up on a unfamiliar scent by now” The room went deathly silent and Laff and Herc glared at John like he said something he shouldn’t have.

“What about Burr?” Alex asked and Herc and Laff sighed like they had just ran a mile or something.

“He is..kinda a problem” Laff answered.

“Isn’t he always?” The three snickered even John..even though his was more hollow.

“In a different way” Laff answered tiredly as he sipped his coffee, unlike Alex who was taking gulps at a time only to refill his mug every minute or so. “Unlike everyone else Burr has free range of the kingdoms.”

“Why?” Alexander chewed his bottom lip in thought “how did he weasel his way into that?”

“Not really weasel..its his job” Laff swept curls from his eyes “Burr is a Black Dog.” Alexander choked on his coffee and took a minute to take a breath.

“Black Dogs are messengers of death!!” Alex yelled “They also serve under demons!” Alex thought for a moment “Who does Burr serve under?” there was a heavy pause.”

“We don’t know” answered John..he was lying.. He always looked to his sleeves when he was lying.

“Black Dogs are rare” Herculez chimed in “they only work for higher class demons and are more like workers or butlers than anything else.”

“Though Burr is different” Laff groaned “he has privilege, he goes to all the kingdoms and looks for souls who don’t belong--”

“Like humans in a kingdom for Mythicals!” John yelled in a obvious tone like he were talking to a stupid kid.

“Yes, and returns them to where they belong but..” he pauses “it’s been said Burr, if comes across a human soul, will take them to his master. Were they will be tricked into doing a contract and will be doomed.”

“What is a contract?”

“It is something a mythical and a human part take in, the mythical will either grant something for the human or be there helper until the human eventually dies and the mythical gains there soul.” 

“Sheesh” everyone nodded “So your taking me to the library after breakfast right?” Alex smiled and John sputtered.

“After all we just told you, you want to still go?!”

“Well duh” Alex laughed “I wanna go home and if that means risking getting found by Burr then its worth it!”


	4. Chapter 4

Alex walked beside Herculez, a red cloak wrapped around his shoulders and a hood over his head. The man beside him told him to keep his head down and to stay focused on following him, Alex was annoyed that he couldn’t look up and take in the city but he knew it was for his own good and he didn’t want to upset the gryffin man net to him. When they stopped he heard Herculez cab whistle and he slightly looked up to see a carriage stop, a man with red hair and goat horns holding the rains of two...pegasi? The horses were smaller than regular ones but had luxurious coats and strong wings tucked to their sides and Herculez spoke with the man but Alex was too busy examining the winged horses when suddenly a hand rests on his shoulder and tugs him in the carriage. 

“H-Hey you could have at least told me to get in!” Alex huss as Herc closes the door.

“I tried but you were in dream land or something, you looked like you have never seen a pegasis before.”

“I haven’t! Pegisie don’t exist in my universe, they are myths!”

“Oh..well..at least try and act like this is all normal, hybrids will get suspicious.”

“Okay” Alex looked out the window and noticed the carriage go passed the library, “where are we going?”

“We have some friends on the outskirts of town, they might be able to help us.” Alexander sighed and folded his arms. “Calm down, we will be there for three hours at best and then we will go to the library.”

“Fine...why didn’t Laff or John come?”

“Laff has work and John is….visiting a friend.” 

“Friend?”

“Yeah..a close friend” Something about the sad expression clouding Herculez’s eyes told Alexander there was more then he was leading on but he didn’t say anything.

Alex watched the bustling city with people walking and running around and children playing slowly turn into suburb with slower people and less children then go into poorer areas that he turned his head too, not wanting to see. He turned back when they were in a more country setting, houses spread out and prairie dogs walking around at random.

“We are here” The male claimed as they stopped at a house near a lake and Alex jumped out the carriage, legs stiff from the long drive, he pulls the hood back over his head.and takes in the crisp and fresh air, enjoying it and then takes in the house..its two stores and blue, bushes and flowers grow along the house and there seems to be a veggie garden and apple trees in the back. “Come on man, don’t want to keep them waiting” Herculez approached and knocked on the door. Alexander stood and was shocked when a tall and familiar women opened the door.

“Angelica?” She took a few steps back and looked to Herculez who put his hands up.

“I can explain!” She grabs his sleeve and pulls him into the house and slams the door in Alexander’s face. Alexander stares at the door in shock before hearing screaming inside the house and he cringes.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?! HOW IS ALEXANDER HERE? HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE--” her yelling stopped and Alexander tried to listen to the muffled chatter going on inside and he could hear Herculez’s voice grow more annoyed.

“Hush Angie--doesn’t know” What didn’t Alexander know? He grew so annoyed with everything that was being hidden, everything that has happened..they’re reaction to Alexander’s arrival, John’s coldness to him, the room he knows belonged to this universes Alexander, the sad glances and half assed answers..he knew that meant something it's either something bad happened that caused Alexander #2 and his friends to leave off on a bad foot or….Alexander #2 is dead. Alexander shook his head that is the second time he came to that conclusion and he just couldn’t believe such a thing..once again if he was alive so should Alexander #2. Alexander was so off in his head he didn’t realize the shouting picked up again but he grunted and just knocked on the door again.

“Hey! I get your not so happy to see me but I still exist!!” The yelling went silent before Angelica opened the door again, her glare icey and unforgiving of some invisible mistake. 

“I noticed” She huffed “unfortunately” Herculez moved her to the side and motioned for Alex to come inside which he did very begrudgingly, Alex once inside looked to Angelica and tried seeing what she was..she looked human actually..nothing special about her..until he noticed her eyes were glowing and there seemed to be small vines hooked and knotted around her fingers. “I am a nymph” she stated and Alexander looked at her confused.

“What kind?” Her expression became shocked and Alexander grinned, Nymphs were beautiful women who could control and communicate with nature, some were more powerful than others though were some could turn into nature others could control it and which created a status between the two.

“You know?”

“Yes..I am really into Greek Mythology.”

“Greek Mythology? We are real not some little jokes.” She glared and Alexander huffed.

“I wasn’t trying to offend you!”

“Well you did!” She shouted and then Herculez jokingly got between them.

“Hey that's enough” Angelica was about to say something when two pairs of footsteps came rushing down the stairs he then saw Peggy and Eliza..his jaw dropped. Eliza had a scar down her left eye stretching down to her chin and she was pale and her hair seemed to be a mess while Peggy had cut her hair so her shoulders and wore a yellow crop-top instead of her signature dress and camo sweatpants and a jean jacket.

“I thought I told you to keep her upstairs!” hissed Angelica and Peggy stammered while taking in the faces around her, keeping stuck on Alexander.

“I tried Ang I really did but we heard his voice and--”

“ALEXANDER!!” The sickly woman threw herself onto Alexander in a hug and he stood shocked at the bony arms wrapped around him...this..this wasn’t right..Eliza was--IS healthy, she goes to the gym, eats large yet healthy meals, goes to the library and works at a orphanage! This Eliza..she seemed sick and like she hasn’t seen true sunlight in years. “I am so happy your back!” She cried “I knew John would find a way! I knew he would!” 

“E-Eliza? N-No..listen I--”

“Please..” he stopped at the sound of her cracked voice “Don’t go again..don’t leave..just..let me hold you..let me hear you..talk..talk oh please talk about it all..so I can hear you, I promise I won’t tell you to stop again..oh I have longed to hear the scribbles of your quil again.” she gripped him tight and he looked to the others...Angelica looked shocked and Peggy looked like she was gonna cry and Herculez actually turned away from the scene like it was painful to watch. “You always wright like your running out of--” she choked on a sob “I am so glad your back..take me home Alexander..take us home.” Alexander placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly moved her forward so she was standing in front of him, his face concerned and full of regret..even though it wasn’t his fault for coming to this universe..he felt guilty for having Eliza think he was hers..for looking like her Alexander..a Alexander that probably wasn’t gonna come back..whether he be alive..or dead.

“Eliza..” Angelica broke the silence “That..isn’t Alexander..at least..it isn’t our Alexander.” The woman in front of him whirled around and looked at her sister in shock and anger.

“Are you blind?!” she hissed “he is right here! Alexander is right here! H-He is here and well! He is gonna..he is gonna take us back home..to our house in town and we are gonna marry just like he promised me!” Peggy walked forward and tried to put a hand on her older sister’s arm but the older sister stepped away quickly. “Why are you all looking at me like that?” She placed a hand on Alexander “Don’t you see..him?” Eliza swayed a little and her eyes seemed to go in and out of focus before falling forward and Alexander caught her. 

“What happened to her?” Peggy looked at him like he was a idiot and like he was some strange creature at the same time. She silently took her sister from Alexander and he got a good look at Peggy’s new build..she wasn’t the the thick and curvy like women he had known before..or the women he knows..(quick poke in here! Alexander called her thick and curvy as a description of her body not as a flirty type of thing, Alexander sees Peggy as a baby sister and that's all!!) She has strong arms with muscles of someone who had been in a war, she has stronger legs and she clearly has been working out and keeping a good diet, she then carried her sister up the stairs.

“Alexander..”

“What happened to her?” He repeated “Is she okay?” Angelica took a shaky breath, her annoyance and anger drained from seeing her sister’s outburst. 

“Tell me how you got here.” Alexander shaked with anger, How can she just brush me off like that? He questioned and it seemed like Herculez noticed his anger and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey I know your feeling mad--” Alexander ruffly pulled his shoulder from the buff male beside him and he shouted.

“No you don’t know!!” He seethed “You don’t get to say you know anything!! I was just trying to get to work!! I was having a totally normal day when that storm showed up and threw me in the damn place!” Alexander took a few steps away from Herculez and Angelica like a caged tiger “and the worst part is that I don’t know anything! You, John and Lafayette have been acting so weird! Then Eliza looks half dead and is talking about be disappearing and talking about us getting married..what is going on here and what happened to this universes me?!”

Angelica looked away unable to look at him in the eyes in and Herculez took in a breath and was about to release it in a tired sigh “Look man..I don’t think you really want to know..” Alexander was about to say he does when Peggy comes down the stairs.

“He doesn’t need to know.” Alex whirled to her in surprise “all he should be worried about is getting home..what happened to this universe doesn’t concern him.”

“Excuse me?” Alexander glared and Peggy grabbed a cup of water from the counter and took a sip, she turned to Alexander with both eyebrows raised.

“Your excused.”


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander held hard eye contact with the girl a few feet from him..a silent war going on between them when Herculez cleared his throat and it seemed to break the tension just enough to gain the three people's attention. “Listen..I know everyone is a little upset but..we need your help.”

“With what?” Angelica asked skeptically and Peggy just rolled her eyes and sipped at her water.

“Yeah Herc” Alexander grunted “with what?” Herculez sighed and took a seat on the worn coach and got comfortable as a sign he was gonna be there for a bit.

“Look..some days we all know Burr goes sniffing around the city trying to find humans and everyone knows he is damn good at it. If he finds Alexander--” Peggy slammed her cup on the counter and water flew out of it.

“No” she said firmly “not after last time, not again.” 

“It won’t be like..last time.” He said nervously, glancing at Alexander to see his confused face and then back at the two sisters.

“How do you know?” Peggy grunted and looked at Angelica for backup but the women just stood there listening.

“We will be more careful this time, that's how I know” he sighed “We just have to get him back home.”

“Oh yes!!” Peggy shouted sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis “like THAT isn’t hard at all!! Yes lets just find out something that should be impossible!!” She tangled her fingers together and stretched her arms forward, her fingers popping and shoulders and arms stretching “we might as well just hand him over to Jeffershit already!!” Herculez’s eye switched and he looked like he was about to yell when Angelica put a calm hand in the air as a sign for everyone to pause.

“Hold on Peg..we don’t even know what he wants yet.” Peggy looked like she was going to yell but Angelica gave her a look and she closed her mouth with a grunt. 

“Thank you ang” Herculez smiled but he was only met with a cold look that practically screamed for him to get on with it. “I am just asking for Alexander to stay here while Burr is in the city..which in only for a week out of the month.”

“What about Eliza?” Angelica spat annoyed “you saw what just happened and I don’t want her going through that every damn month, it's cruel.” Herculez seemed to be getting desperate, clearly this was his only plan to keep Alexander safely out of the city while Burr was around.

“I think it would be good for her.” Herculez said after awhile and Peggy and Angelica grew confused faces. “Think about it..if Alexander is around then he can talk her into eating and taking care of herself like she used to.” Angelica was about to shout but Herculez struck first “I know your gonna say that's tricking her..but is it? We all three know that deep down Eliza knows that this Alexander..isn’t our Alexander..after all she did witness him..leaving.” Alexander hated the fact he wasn’t evolved in this decision, like he didn’t have a say in this..which..he knew he really didn’t sense clearly he had no idea how this place worked but he still wanted to feel like they valued his opinion! Though if he really did stay here for a week out of a month..he really could help Eliza..back home him and Eliza are best friends and they even dated for awhile but the relationship ended after Alexander messed up and came to realize he just wasn’t ready for a real relationship yet. The thought of being in this world for a few months though..it felt unreal..like this was a dream and he would wake up any minute.

“What do you say Alexander?” He was thrown out of his thoughts by the voice of Angelica “if you are willing to help my sister recover then you can stay.” 

“Um..sure!” Alexander looked at her and he noticed how happy Angelica looked, even Peggy had a hopeful gleam in her eyes.” “Back in my world..Eliza is very important to me and I would do anything to help her..even if it is a alternate version of her.”

“Speaking of your world” Peggy interrupted “how did you get here?”

“Well” Alexander scratched his head “I was caught in a bad rain storm and was struck by lightning and I woke up here.” Peggy, Angelica and Herculez went into far off thinking faces and Alexander understood there puzzled gazes because he had bore the same expression for the past three days.

“How long have you been here?” Angelica finally asked after about roughly twenty minutes of staring at the floor bored.

“Three days” Alexander answered quickly. 

“I got it!” Angelica yelled and Herculez and Peggy looked at her excitedly “We had a storm three days ago!” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Peggy looked at her sister like she was crazy.

“Yeah..that..doesn’t seem like a very..crucial detail.” Alexander commented and Herculez nodded in agreement.

“Ugh!!” Angelica growled in annoyance “didn’t you guys notice that the storm had purple lightning?” The three still looked lost “look” she sighed “purple lightning is rare,,it only happens a few times a year.”

“So?” Herculez repositioned his wings.

“Sooooo” Angelica drawled “Alexander were you said you were struck by lighting..was it purple?” Alexander nodded and suddenly his face made the expression of realization “I see you get it. Sense both our universes were both having storms--with purple lighting that is rare--it must mean we were having the same storm at the same time which acted as a rare wormhole so when Alex was struck by the lighting he must have been thrown into that wormhole!!” 

“You are a genius!!” Peggy shouted, growing a smile for the first time sense Alexander had been there. Alexander had to stand and think..only happens a few times a year...the chances were slim enough of him getting home but they were slimer now..sure they now knew of a way for him to get home but for all they knew it would be another year or maybe two before the next right storm showed up. A hand clapped on his back and he looked to his right were Herculex gave him a brotherly smile as a sign to just enjoy the moment and to not over think..so Alexander put on a smile and joined in on the celebrating and by pure luck Angelica popped open a bottle of champagne..no doubt everyone needed a glass. 

As him and Herculez set out..a little tipsy may he add..Alexander knew that he would be studying what he will for now on call purple storms..something that Alexander thought he would never do in his lifetime..he shivered at the thought of running straight into a bolt of lightning as a way home..but he out that behind him and thought about the present.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball finally starts rolling.

Aaron grew frustrated, over the passed two months he has sensed the presence of a human..he could practically hear the southern shouts of his boss in his pointed black ears asking why he hadn’t found them yet. It’s not like he wasn’t trying, he was doing the best he could but the damn human was being sneaky..no doubt they knew they weren’t supposed to be in a hybrid kingdom or state as Washington liked to call his territory. Aaron wondered if Jefferson was looking for another pet..before he lost his last one he was more calm and less stressed out about human souls..treated them like a fine wine that he would keep locked up and slowly consume them as time went on but now he snagged them up and ate them like a starved animal, craving the power they gave him. 

Aaron decided to go by the busy parts instead of the alleyways he normally took..mostly because that is were humans would sneak about..thinking they were smart for running in the shadows but this one clearly knew that hiding in busy crowds and staying in plain sight was the best way to go. He stopped in his tracks..his nose twitched and he looked to the window of the smaller library..he approached it and dodged the people in his was..he heard the ding of the bell as he walked inside and ignored the old librarians greeting. When he moved amongst the shelves he stopped in his tracks when he saw a 5’7 male with peach fuzz and his hair tied back in a ponytail..he had to do a double take...oh...Aaron was so getting a hefty pay for this.

 

Alexander held Eliza’s hand as Peggy did her sister’s hair..Eliza gripped his hand tight and looked at him like he would disappear any minute. Progress had been great..instead of going every week out of the month he had been going every other week for the passed three months, Eliza had already started gaining color back in her cheeks and was gaining a little wait back..of course she would only eat and take proper care of herself when Alex was by her side but he was proud of her anyway. “What are you thinking about, Alexander?” He looked at her and grinned..she always asked him that when he dazed off and Peggy even started getting into his long and complicated thoughts and ideas.

“Nothing much this time” he could already see the skepticism forming on Eliza’s face. “I just was thinking of the progress you have been making...I am glad your getting better” Peggy nodded and shook her sister’s shoulder proudly.

“It is all thanks to you..Alexander.” Eliza put her free hand over her Peggy’s hand “We are so glad you’re back..” Alex frowned and he could see the drop in Peggy’s smile “What is wrong?” Eliza asked with a curious look.

“Nothing” Alexander said quickly..they all agreed they wouldn’t tell Eliza he wasn’t they’re Alexander until she was fully back to her old self or until another purple storm rolled around. The door to Eliz’s room creaked open and Angelica poked her head in looking happy but nervous, Alexander and the two younger sisters knew that look.

“Can you finally take me home now..Alexander?” Alex sighed..he felt so guilty..she asked this every time he left.

“I am sorry..but no” He looked away unable to see the sorrowful look of the women in front of him, all he could feel was the lack of strength in her grip on his hand.

“I will be back in two weeks…like always, okay?” Eliza nodded and pulled her hand to her chest to hug her wrist, he knew hugging her would only make her more upset so he just stood, waved goodbye and walked out the room with Angelica.

“Your carriage is outside.” Angelica stated and Alexander nodded “John is here this time..he seems in a hurry.” Alexander looked at her with confusion and worry.

“I should probably run then, John never rushes me.” Alexander jogged down the stairs “bye Ang!” She waved goodbye and Alex practically flew out the door, maybe a purple storm was coming and John wanted to get him before it passed! He swung the door open and jumped in “Is a storm coming, why did you tell Angelica to hurry?” Alex closed the door and fell in a seat, John had a upset expression that quickly crushed Alexander’s hopes.

“Burr is onto us..” John said gravely and Alexander groaned.

“I know that! He has been on us for two months! Is that all you wanted to tell me? You face makes it look like someone died.”

“No Alexander I mean he is actually on us! He has been going around the city then his noral routes.” Alexander could feel his heart drop to his gut..the city was were he went..the guys had just started letting him walk to the large library and back by himself..he still wanted to go to the smaller library were they haven’t gone yet.

“What are we gonna do?” John bite his bottom lip and sighs.

“Alex..you are gonna have to stay inside.”

“Wait” Alexander felt air leave him as he realized he would not be able to leave the house even lesser now..he gripped his sleeves tight. “He only comes a week out of the month right? Why do we have to be so careful if we know his schedule?”

“We don’t..not anymore, Lafayette saw him yesterday walking around in town.”

“That could mean anything!” Alexander tried not to shout but he couldn’t help it, he was so fed up with everything all he ever did now was eat, sleep and think..at least he could go see Eliza and her sisters but it was so depressing and sad, the only thing Alexander could look forward to now was going into town to the library or picking up quick groceries. 

“It means your in danger either way, now can we talk about this when we get home?” Alexander felt pissed..surely if John knew what he felt like he would let Alex still have some kind of him time..Alex just stayed quit and pulled his head to the window.

 

When they got back to the house Lafayette and Herculez had the same thing to say, it wasn’t safe, he could be caught, to wait until the storm came. Alexander couldn’t take it so he just rushed up to his room and closed the door..hell..he couldn’t even call this his room because it wasn’t, it was Alexander #2 room..Alexander was just staying there until he had a way to leave. He walked around and did as he normally did, he changed clothes, wrote out some of his favorite quotes and poems onto the spare paper he found, half assed cleaning the room and staring out the window aimlessly. 

“Alex” Alexander turned to the door and saw Lafayette and Herculez at the door, looking guilty but Alexander couldn’t care less.

“What, can’t even have my own privacy anymore?” He stared pointedly at the wide open door and the two men scratched they’re heads “Sorry man.”

“We just wanted to see if you were okay, mon ami.” Alexander felt his blood swir with anger, no he wasn’t okay and they know it and they know why and they know how to stop him from being so angry.

“No, no I am not okay” he hissed. “I get we have to be careful because Burr is after me or whatever but damn I hate being here!! I am stuck here all the time and I only have one thing that makes me feel at home and that is going to the library when i want to! Without one of you following me..and now that gets taken from me?!”

“Alex, look” Hercule began but Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, knowing the only thing that would come out of talking would be anger.

“Just..leave me alone.” Alexander sighed and ran a hand through his hair..longingly looking out the window.

“Okay Mon ami..sorry for the barging in.”

“It’s fine..just leave.” Alexander heard the door close and he felt guilty for yelling at them but at the same time he was too stubborn to go down and apologize to them. Instead he sat there..on the bay window and looked out the window and thought..maybe..maybe just this once he will go against their wishes and break the rules, he will only be gone for two hours max and he knew after his shouting they would probably only come and talk to him to fetch him for dinner. That wasn’t for another four or five hours..he would be fine, the more he thought about it the more he agreed with it. So Alexander grabbed a blue cloak and opened his window and jumped to the tree right outside and in front of him and slowly but surely made his way down,

As he approached the city he squeezed his cloak tightly in excitement and glee as he looked around, he couldn’t see anyone resembling Burr and smiled as he headed to the big library but frowned when he saw the man closing it for the day. “Sorry pal, library is closing early today so you will just have to come by tomorrow.”

“Dang it” Alexander groaned “Is the older library across town open?” Alexander knew it would take up more time but he really just wanted to flop into a comfortable chair read about fantasy or purple storms. 

“Sorry but that one is closed too..but the smaller library down the block is open.” Alexander smiled happily and sighed.

“Thanks for the info, have a nice day.” The man waved kindly at him and Alexander set off to the small library, keeping his head low but still enjoying all the hustling and bustling around him.

 

Alexander was tucked into one of the small isles of books, he could tell this library was old and had a low budget because all of the books were old and worn and some even so faded you could barely read them. He was currently reading about the rarity of humans and how valuable they’re souls are...apparently just one human soul can give a hybrid twice as much power as they had before and apparently souls had delectable taste that were irresistible to hybrids. Though only some hybrids had the power to smell out a human soul and the fact that it was even possible for a hybrid to do such a thing gave Alexander the chills, he gave the book a troubled look before brushing his bangs from his eyes and in that action made his hood fall but he didn’t care at the moment.

“Excuse me” Alexander gasped and slammed the book and turned to the voice, his heart fell to hs stomach and his cheeks paled. “It seems you know who I am” the tall male chuckled at Alexander’s reaction and stuck out his hand “none the less it would be rude if I didn’t introduce myself, I am--”

“Aaron Burr..” Alexander focused in on his black pointy ears that seemed more wolf like then dog,

“Sir” Alexander’s eyes shot back to the out stretched hand in front of him and after some comptimplation he shook it..Alexander could feel the red lights going off in his head and he prayed Burr didn’t notice the small amount of sweat in his palm.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander pulled his hand away as soon as Burr loosened his grip and shoved his hands in his pockets. He smiled at Bur, trying to look more confident then he was but Alex knew Burr probably saw right through him. “So you already know who I am” Burr stated “may I know who you are?” Alexander took in a breath and nodded slowly, he analyzed the space around him trying to plan a way out but talked to the man to keep him occupied,

“Alexander Hamilton” he chuckled “you're here to..take me to your boss..right?” Alexander knew he probably just kicked himself in the ass but he might as well just get to the point. He could tell by Burr’s slightly surprised raised brow he was right.

“How do you know?” He payed attention to Burr putting a hand behind his back and Alexander put one foot behind him and pretended to lean on it as a standing position.

“I have friends, who live around here and they told me you are a hunting dog for humans.” Alexander smirked when he saw Burr’s ear switch in annoyance at the title ‘hunting dog’ but acted like he hadn’t noticed. “They say you will take me to your boss who will take my soul in some conned deal..”

“Conned isn’t really the correct word” Burr chuckled “He gives you whatever you want, makes sure your happy before he eats your soul..but I guess you are smarter than I anticipated.” Alexander grinned proudly “So..what do you want?” Alexander laughed.

“Nothing you can give me, that is for sure.”

 

Aaron held back the smirk he felt growing on his face with a slight cough, surely he knew who his boss was? Even if he truly didn’t know Aaron could see the books on the floor, storms, realms..not only that but Aaron knew he was trying to get home and he knew Alexander..whether it be this world’s or not would not go into a storm willingly unless it was a life or death situation. “I am sure my boss can do whatever you desire..he is a very powerful hybrid.”

“Oh yeah? Can he..open portals?” Alexander smirked like he had won some sort of battle and Aaron couldn’t wait to see his next reaction.

“Yes actually..much more than just portals too..those are childs play to him. He can open realms, universes, even transport to other galaxies if he so desires.” Aaron watched as Alexander lean against the book shelf “Though do tell me” Aaron put on a fake curious expression “why do you want to know about portals?” He watched in amusement as Alexander jumped back to his feet.

“It is my own business.” 

“Tell you what” Aaron let go of the leash in his back pocket and brought both hands in front of him. “I take you to see my boss, you meet him and then you can decide if you can trust him or not.” You didn’t know if he should grab Alex with the leash and drag him to his boss or deal with him..judging by how he still had one foot behind him he knew he was ready to bolt but Alexander also had a conflicting look in his eyes. “Think about it..my boss works on--”

“Works?” Alexander says nervously and cautiously.

“Even though he is powerful it takes time to work up the juice to make portals.” He paused and waited until Alexander nodded and then continued “as my boss works on the portal you live in a luxurious mansion with a library bigger than anything you have seen before, have a garden to stroll in the size of a park and ride horses and pegasi.” He watched as Alexander’s eyes filled with images of the life just rattled to him.

Alexander was conflicted, he knew this was a bad idea, he knew this was probably a trick..but..it sounded so great..riding pegasi? Strolling a park sized garden? A huge library? It sounded like his own personal heaven and if his boss’s job was to make him happy then he could probably go out into town whenever he wanted and visit, Eliza, Peggy and Angelica...but..his soul…

“Well?” Alexander took in a breath, anxiety rushing in his veins...probably a sign to say no but..

“Okay, take me to your boss.” He knew he should say no to this but...it was just too much of a good opportunity.

“Great.” Alexander got a shivered as Aaron grew a snake like smile “let’s go” he held out his hand and Alexander gave a skeptical look but Aaron just glanced at his hand then at him again and Alex took it.

It was like having a white sheet thrown over your head and then being spun in circles a thousand times, he felt wind in his ears and his heart leaped and he grabbed onto Burr like a lifeline. When he felt like he was standing on solid ground again he opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was how the sun and the moon were both in the sky and then the giant mansion front of them, it was beautiful...shrubs cut to look like charribs and stars and dogs and flowers he had never even seen before, the mansion probably had three to four floors and a hundred room with all the windows, the door was polished and was a dark oak.

“Who is your boss anyway?” Alexander asked wistfully and let go of Aaron.

“You will learn soon enough, come.”

Alexander didn’t even care that the other male just disregarded his question as he followed him in and the inside was beautiful with marble floors and amazing art on the walls and a grand staircase at the end of the hall. “Follow me, he should be in his office.”

“Uh..okay, so..I will be staying..here?” They walked down the hall and Alexander gazed at the opened doors where the maids clean and he wondered why they cleaned so well when obviously nobody was staying in there.

“Is there a problem with that?” Alexander let out a airy laugh and shook his head.

“No..not at all.” Of course this wasn’t a issue, he lived in a small apartment with three other men and now he lives in a decently sized house but this...this is crazy. He got swept away in his thoughts again so he didn’t notice when they traveled to a door and didn’t bother reading the name on it but when they stepped inside the room..he swear his heart stopped.

There..sitting at the desk was Thomas Jefferson...he wished he read the name on the door..he would have ran away, jumped out a window or fought with every inch of his being. What scarred him the most was that Jefferson..who was actually wearing a nice fitting black suit with a magenta tie (he chose to ignore the color of the tie) and had his hair nicely brushed and poofed and a nicely trimmed beard..was staring at him..with a glimmer of hope and..love? He..actually liked how the..woah..his eyes..they..were..purple?

“I got a human, sir.”

 

\------------------------  
Holy craps I live??? Sorry guys but my laptop died and I lost my charger so I was stuck. I don't Wright on my phone because my editing suck and you guys should not be subjected to that lol well see you later my Oreos :)


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander stared at Jefferson in disbelief and then turned to Burr but the man was kneeling and not looking at Alex and then Jefferson was before him and looked incredibly pleased. “Good work Burr, where did you find him?” Burr, still kneeling, coolly answered.

“At a library in Washington..” Jefferson snapped his fingers and like a robot Burr stood, turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Alexander tried not to stare too long at the taller man’s purple eyes but it was like he was a fly stuck in a fly trap but when his lips when from a small grin to a smile Alexander cleared his throat and tore away.

“I’m guessing you have never seen eyes like these before?” Alexander nodded and thought about what to say..what was there to say? ‘Take me home’ ‘nice eyes’? Alexander eternally sighed and said the first thing in his head.

“No, I haven’t” Alexander knew the Thomas Jefferson in his realm had brown eyes, deep pools of chocolate that he had caught himself staring into more than once. He would be lying if he said he never thought about them or about kissing the owner of those eyes but this Jefferson..he was different...he seemed to radiate power, like he was the center of everything and he knew it, telling by the cocky glow in his eyes and how he strutted around.

“You should see them when I am angry, darlin’ you would like them.” That was a strange comment, but it was promising he did love the way his Thomas’ eyes would flare when Alexander would shoot down his ideas in cabinet meetings.

“Well” Alexander said stupidly, he had no idea were to begin “let’s get down to business, shall we?” There, that was more like it, he cheered himself on as he straightened up his figure and hardened his face like he always did before a fight but Jefferson just chuckled like he said something laughable and that just fired him up more.

“Yes, we shall” he went to sit in his chair and swirled it once before tapping his cane on the table in a gesture for him to sit in the opposing chair, Alexander legs moved on their own and Alexander’s eyes widened and like a dog he obediently sat down in the plush chair. He looked at Jefferson quizzingly but put it aside, Jefferson was a Haaki, this made since.

“I can tell you do not belong in this world, you clearly had no idea who my dog’s boss was and you were startled by my eyes, everyone knows about my eyes, darlin’ but I give you credit, most wouldn’t blindly follow a Black Dog that either makes you really brave or really stupid.” Alexander eternally cursed, of course his eyes would be well known, he is one of the four leaders..and honesty Alexander knew his actions were risky but what else could he have done..he had no leads.

“I was transported here from my world when a purple storm came, a storm that happens in both worlds at the same time, its lightning his me and I was taken here.” Jefferson nodded and made a motion with his hand, signaling him to go on. “I want..” he lightly gulped “I want to make a deal..I want you to make a portal..to take me back to my realm.” Jefferson sat there for a moment, studding Alexander for a moment before humming.

“You do realize what this will cost you, right?” Thomas smirked, like the cat who caught the canary, it sent a shiver up his spin.

“Yes..I do..my soul” Alexander tried not to sound nervous but he couldn’t help the small waver in his voice.

“Your okay with that? Giving me, a demon, your soul.” Alexander thought, was he okay with it? Well he clearly wasn’t getting anywhere by himself and the guys weren’t that much help either.

“Yes, yes I am” Alexander and Jefferson stared at each other and Thomas leaned back.

“Making portals is a big job, takes and drains my energy and it would be a beacon of power to anyone in the country...letting everyone know I am weak.

Alexander felt his stomach drop, was he gonna be rejected? “Please..” Alexander hated begging with a passion “I will do anything...I..want to go home.” Thomas’ thoughtful face turned into a smile and suddenly Alexander felt like punching him but he held back at Jefferson’ lips parted.

“Okay, I will do it” Alexander sighed but Thomas looked at him, a stare that told him it wasn’t a time to relax. “Though..since it will take awhile to set up my kingdom for the possible and most likely trouble and to prepare myself for the draining, it will take awhile for the portal to happen..and because of that..I want more then your soul.” Alexander started, what more could he want?

“What..do you want?” Alexander felt his fingers meddling with his cloak.

“While you are here..which will be a few weeks to a month at most..I want you to be my pet.” Alexander felt his blood boil, pet? He was NOT a pet!!

“I see your angry” he chuckled “I know, it sounds insulting but in reality you will be living in my mansion, eating amazing food with me and will accompany me on trips, a library and amazing bedroom will be given to you as well.

Alexander thought on that..all that made it sound like more of a deal. “Okay..fine..but..don’t call me ‘dog’ or anything like you do Burr.”

“Of course darlin’ now” he held up his hand and a contract fell on the desk with a quill “sign here.” Alexander picked up the quill and put his name on the paper and as soon as the last letter was inked the paper went into flames that made Alexander lean back in surprise and then..he felt warmth on his neck and when he felt around his neck..a black choker was around it and when he turned to the mirror that was on the desk he saw a magenta jewel in the middle of the choker.

“What?” Alexander looked to Jefferson “Jefferson..what the heck?” 

“Please, call me Thomas.”


End file.
